promise
by lolotte13
Summary: je suis pas tres forte en résumer venez voir sa parle de deux jeunes filles qui vont faire chavirer le coeur de deux garçon. lavixOC et kandaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Promise**

Allen et ses compagnons etait l'intrieur de l'arche. Ils montrent des marches interminables jusqu'a que Marie entendit de toutes petites voix qui criait a laide. Il sarréta et écouta attentivement.

_Allen, il y'a des personnes qui crient prés d'ici. Mème si c'est faible.

_Ah bon ? tu sur ?

_Oui, je suis sur. On va les chercher ou on les laisse ici et on les récupère après ? Demanda t-il

Un garçon aux cheveux rouges avec un bandana sur la tète sourit.

_Et si c'etait des filles ? on devrait aller voir qui est enfermé ?Demanda t-il

Une jeune fille aux cheveux court aux yeux onyx soupira.

_Et si cetait un piège ?en plus Lavi comment on fera pour les protgè ?Déja que on est pas beaucoup, si on rajoute ces personnes ils risquent de se faire tuer !

_Tu n'as pas tort lenalee. Mais on va pas passer notre chemin non ? et puis sa serait pas correcte si elles sont en danger ?

**_oui, mais on fait quoi ? Allen tu en penses quoi ?**

**_Ben on va aller voir et si cest un piège on avisera a ce moment la. Marie cest de quel cot ?Demanda le garon aux cheveux blanc**

**Marie leur pointa du doigt un long couloir sombre sur le coté droit. Ils commencrent a s'y engouffrer dedans. Les voix fut de plus en plus fortes. Ils s'arrétrent devant une cellule, ou deux jeunes filles etait enchainées. On voyait que leur poignet etait derrière attachées près du mur. Elles étaient genoux les jambes écartèes et enchainée par les chevilles. **

**On voyait quelles etait jumelles. La seule chose qui les diffrencié etait leurs yeux et leur vetements. Elles avait des cheveux noirs jais avec de longs cheveux dètachès. La première avait des yeux marrons avec une robe en soie bleue, alors que la deuxiéme avait des yeux onyx avec un uniforme noir et blanc trop petit pour elle.**

**Elles regardrent devant soi avec des yeux suppliant pour l'une et pour l'autre sans émotions. Le garçon avec un oeil èmeraude savança près des barreaux et sortit son maillet .Il le fit grandir et essaya utilisa le seau du feu. Lenalee mit sa main sur son front.**

**_Lavi, baka!Tu vas les tuées !Cria t-elle**

**_mais non, jai pris une distance raisonnable pour pas quelle se brulent.**

**_recule encore un peu. Parfait !maintenant utilise-le.**

**_Hi-ban. Cria t-il **

**Le feu brula les barreaux sans les toucher pour autant. Lavi rentra a l'intrieur et s'assit près une deux jumelles. Allen cassa les chaines des deux jeunes filles. La première se releva en frottant son poignet. **

**_Itai ! jai trop mal. Dit t-elle**

**la deuxime fille se releva et sinclina vers eux.**

**_Merci de nous avoir sauvé ! **

**_ de rien !Dit Lavi**

**_Je m'appelle..**

**_Tch !C'est pas le moment de se présenter mais de partir . **

**_Tes vraiment une rabat-joie Jun !**

**_stop, on part avant que on a des akuma a nos trousses. Dclara la jeune fille aux yeux onyx **

**Lenalee regarda la jeune fille aux yeux onyx avant de la prendre dans ses bras. **

**_Ah Jun !On te croyait morte. Je t'ai pas reconnu.**

**_Lenalee, je suis contente de te revoir mais c'est gènant et puis on a pas le temps. Tu aurais pas un chouchou a preté ?**

**_Tiens. Dit Lenalee en lui passant ce dont elle avait besoin.**

**Ils partirent d'ou ils ètaient venu. Un silence de mort règnait jusqu'a que Lavi remarqua un objet brillant venant des oreilles d'une des deux jeunes filles**

**POV LAVI**

Ce serait t-il possible que se soit elle ?Elle lui ressemble trangement en plus elle porte les mme boucle doreilles que quelle. Je crois pas que se soit elle sinon elle taurait dj traiter de baka usagi comme yu- chan .

FIN POV LAVI

**Allen brisa le silence qui pesait dèja depuis une bonne heure.**

**_Vous appelez comment ? car on sait pas trop vous diffrenci.**

**_Moi c'est Seiko, et ma soeur comme vous le savez Jun.**

**_Je vais te les présenter. Lui c'est Lavi, lui Marie et Moi Allen!Dit- il en montrant les 2 premiers.**

**Lenalee regarda Jun, elle vit un collier en argent avec un coeur avec un a l'intrieur. La jeune chinoise se pointa devant elle et le regarda de plus prés.**

**(ndla :si vous voulez voir a quoi il ressemble c'est dans ce clip. car j'ai pas trouver de photo. je suis dèsolé)**

**.com/watch?v=cVjyDq3S-Nc **

**_Il est très joli ton collier Jun**

**_Merci Lenalee. Dit Jun**

**Il ouvrirent une porte et road embrassa Allen. Lenalee resta bouche baie mais dans ses yeux on voyait de la colère. Jun et Seiko regardérent la scéne bizarrement.**

**_Vous savez on fait pas sa en public. Vous savez ça existe les chambres.**

**_Vous etes vraiment synchro les filles. **

**_On le fait pas exprès en plus !**

**_ça se voit. Dèclara Marie**

**Tyki mykk regarda les deux jeunes filles qui tremblernt.**

**_Oh oh, je vois que vous les avez relachèes. Vous voulez pas manger avec moi ?**

**_Et puis un cafè 100 balles pendant qu'on y est !Dèclara Jun qui tremblé un peu moins**

**Le noah se leva et envoya un papillon noir vers Lenalee qui fut détruit par Allen. Tyki mykk caressa la joue de Jun qui se raidi. Seiko sortit deux ****sai d'en dessous de sa robe. Elle essaya de lui planter dans le dos, il esquiva et lui envoya pleins de papillon noir. Celle-ci les serra un peu plus fort.**

**_Cahtiment céleste. Cria cette dernire.**

**Un faisceau de lumière sortit et le lacèra la peau a plusieurs endroit. Il se mit vite derriére elle et l'envoya parterre. Seiko s'èvanouit. Allen se mit devant le noah et commença a combattre. **

**Jun déplaça sa soeur tant bien que mal loin du combat. Lavi etait piégé dans le reve de road. Lavi vu une petite fille aux yeux marrons presque noir et cheveux court noir comme les garons avec un ensemble chinois. La petite avait son écharpe orange sur elle. Lavi écarquilla ses yeux.**

**_Elle ne peut pas etre la. Ce n'est qu'une illusion. Murmura l'héritier des brookmans**

**plusieurs personne etait la et voulu lattaquer . Il avait un couteau en main et sattaqua a eux.**

**_Pourquoi lavi ? pourquoi tu nous as abandonnés ?Demanda la petite **


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise**

Lavi ferma les yeux et se persuada que cetait qu'une illusion. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux et ne vit plus toutes ses personnes l'attaquer mais des souvenirs défiler. Dont un plus prcisment.

**Flash back**

Une grande prairie etait parsemé de fleurs, une petite fille ces cotès lui souriait. Elle avait une longue robe blanche.

Elle avait une ècharpe orange dans ses mains, la petite s'agenouilla prs de lui et la lui passa autour du cou.

_Je te donne a pour que tu m'oublie pas !Sexclama la fillette

Fin flash back

Quand se souvenir s'estompa son regard etait nostalgique. Ses yeux se porta sur son charpe avant de soupirer. Un petit garon le regarda.

_Pourquoi ?Pourquoi est tu diffrent avec eux ?Toi qui as tout abandonné pour devenir brookman. Dit-il

**_****Car se sont mes amis !**

**_Un brookman n'a pas besoin de ces choses appel amis. Déclara l'enfant**

**Lavi etait ptrifié n'osant plus rien dire. Jusqu'a qu'une voix l'appela.**

**_Lavi !Lavi !Cria cette voix**

**cette voix etait celle de Lenalee. Son esprit s'effaça et il ouvrit les yeux.**

**Le garçon aux yeux émeraudes regarda autour de soi et vit que Allen entrain de se battre contre Tyki mykk. Celui-ci vit Road prés de lui et l'attaqua.**

**_Hi ban !Cria t-il**

**Un dragon de feu sortit et se dirigea près de la noah. Jun lacha sa soeur évanoui et se leva.**

**_Innocence activé. Cria t-elle en Montrant une petite croix gravé sur son poigné avec un bracelet.**

**Deux grelots fait d'électricité sortit. Elle cavala près du feu. Pour etre assez près de la Noah sans pour autant se faire mal.**

**_Jugement divin !Cria t-elle**

**elle colla les deux grelots et de l'électricité alla sur Road. La jeune fille tomba parterre inconsciente.**

**Jun et Lavi virent que Allen avait réussi. Lenalee fut liberé et Seiko etait encore inconsciente. **

**Le rouquin se dirigea vers celle-ci, il la prit dans ses bras et fit longuer son maillet pour monter près de la porte de l'arche. Celui-ci posa la jeune fille a par terre doucement et fit descendre son maillet pour pouvoir faire monter tout le monde. Ils s'aperçurent que la porte etait déjà plus la. Ils paniquaient.**

**La jumelle de Jun commena a èmerger et se releva.**

**_Que cest-il passé ?**

**_Oh 3 fois rien soeurette ! part que l'autre imbécile et Road sont inconscients et que la porte a disparu.**

**_Au lieu de faire du sarcasme tu sais qu'on risque de mourir !**

**_On le sait très bien Allen !on a vécu ici depuis pas mal de temps !Déclarent les jumelles**

**Un akuma fit son apparition, Allen se mit devant et envoya le crown clown .(ndla :pas sur du nom de lattaque)**

**L'akuma évita l'attaque mais détruit la moitié de la salle. Lavi , Lenalee, Seiko et Jun etait assez loin du garçon aux cheveux blancs. Un signe fut invoqué par l'Akuma et il tomba. Une personne sur un tombeau le retenu par le pied. Allen regarda la personne.**

**_Je te revois a peine, imbécile d'apprenti que tu tombes déjà. Déclara cette personne**

**Le garçon au signe maudit regarda en bas et vu le tombeau.**

**_Le tombeau de maria !Ah non. Dit l'apprenti en devant blanc comme un linge.**

**Quand le tombeau se mit sur la terre ferme Allen se fit projeté au loin par un coup de poing de Marian Cross. Les deux jeunes filles blèmirent encore plus que ce dernier.**

**_Seiko, dis-moi que je reve et que je vais me rveiller de cet affreux cauchemar.**

**_Alors on est deux a faire le meme. Lavi pince-nous sil te plait.**

**_Daccord. Rpondit l'héritier**

**Lavi les pinça a toutes les deux sur les joues. Elles se les massèrent et fit un sourire jaune. Le marchal les regarda avec un sourire au lèvres.**

**_Oh mais quelle surprise de vous voir toutes les deux.**

**_Nous aussi c'est une surprise on s'y attendait pas du tout.**

**_Vous etes contente de me voir hein ?**

**_Tu t'y imagines meme pas a quel point. Déclarent t-elles avec ironie**

**L'akuma se releva et le marchal tira avec son pistolet et le tua d'un coup net. Le comte se montra et tapa trois fois au signe et le sol commena a s'effondrer de tout les cotés.**

**Il sautérent tous sur une autre pierre sauf lavi qui etait tombé. Le comte et le maitre d'Allen discutait a propos du musicien. Le garçon a la marque maudite alla de front vers le comte, sauf qu'il partit. Marian fit une incantation vite pour empècher le transfert de l'arche. Marian inspira et expira.**

**_Tu peux déplacer cette arche, avec ton coeur. Tim emmne-le a l'intrieur de la salle.**

**Tim se mit au coté d'Allen et l'envoya dans la pièce. Il atterrit dans une chambre.**

**Allen et le quatorzéime discuter. Son matre hurla dans ses oreilles ce qui rèveilla le jeune garon.**

**_Shisho vous faites mal !**

**_Est-ce que tu vois un piano ?**

**_Oui, il y'en a un.**

**_Tu as l'héritage du quatorziéme mais on en discutera plus tard. Joue, tu peux le faire.**

**_Mais**

**_Allen, on est sur que tu y arrivera !**

**_Shisho !shisho !Cria t-il**

**Il s'avança vers le piano, tim ouvrit la bouche et fit apparaitre la partition. Ce dernier ècarquilla les yeux et commena a jouer. Une douce mélodie sortait et tout revenait a la normal petit a petit. **

**Marian tenait Lenalee pour pas quelle tombe. Le marchal sur endetté appela son abruti d'apprenti.**

**_Transmet tes souhaits**

**_Mes souhait ?le transfert de l'arche.. .**

**_Allen, cest Seiko pense a quelque chose pour le transfert n'importe quoi.**

**_Hai. Dit il **

**Ce dernier continua a jouer tout en pensant a tout ce qu'avait dit Komui. Lorsque que transfert a été annulé, la porte s'ouvra. Marian, Marie et les filles etait dans cette piéce.**

**_Bravo Allen !Cria Seiko **

**Tim fit apparaitre une image vidèo de Lavi entrain de crier.**

**_Allen !c'est l'heure de manger !!!!Moyashi viens là !**

**_Espce de C**.Hurla le jeune garon en guise de rponse**

**Kanda se mit près de l'écran .Jun écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.**

**_Yuu-K....l'effminè.**

**_ la naine.**

**_Et cest toi qui ose parlé YUU !**

**_Tch !firent les deux personnes**

**Lenalee fut soulagé. Allen fit ouvrir une porte et ils se retrouvérent devant Kanda et compagnie. Jun regarda le garçon au tatouage intensément avant de sourire.**

**_Oh, tu as pas de soutien-gorge c'est déjà ça.**

**_Tu peux parler toi ,tu as toujours la taille d'un enfant. **

**_Tu me cherches le travesti ?**

**_Je t'ai déja trouvé la grosse.**

**_Quoi ?!**

**_La ferme !merci. Dit Seiko **

**Les deux se regardérent et s'arrètrent illico. Le japonais regarda le cou la jeune fille aux yeux onyx avant d'emmètre un micro sourire. La dite grosse sourit a son tour avant d'aller près de Seiko.**

**_Il est ou lui ?**

**_Va savoir il nous fait le coup comme d'habitude.**

**_Tch !qu'est ce qu'on a fait pour mérité d'avoir un..Ah !Cria cette dernire qui c'etait fait ècrasé les pieds par sa soeur.**

**Marian etait la juste a coté d'elles, ces derniéres l'avaient pas vu.**

**_Tout va bien ?**

**_Très bien meme on est en excellente forme. Dirent les filles **


End file.
